Talk:Aeon Damnatus
I rate this Bogdanovka out of 10. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:26, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuut (Obscure reference meme is Obscure reference meme) AeonMarine142 (talk) 13:00, July 29, 2015 (UTC) It's actually a Romanian Concentration Camp. Imposter101 (talk) 13:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) hint: Romania is a country in Europe — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:53, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey on the subject of Eastern Europe, did I ever tell you my Serbian Cake Tray story? --Imposter101 (talk) 07:00, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Well could you remove the Lv1 Headings thing AeonMarine142 (talk) 12:39, July 30, 2015 (UTC) lol. It's really simple. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 15:16, July 30, 2015 (UTC) "Can't the admins just do it?" Imposter101 (talk) 17:17, July 30, 2015 (UTC) -_- I beleave he's asking you to remove the banner you guys get mad if users remove half the time even when the issue has been satisfactorily fixed. So real question is did he fix the issue, and thus HAS permission to remove it, or hasn't the issue been fixed? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 17:48, July 30, 2015 (UTC) There's issues that haven't been fixed. Read the Quality Control policy page, Plague, they clearly set out all the guidelines and explain necessary terminology regarding article quality on this wiki. In this case, they detail what a level-1 heading is and why it's not permitted on this wiki. I'd have thought a "veteran" user like yourself would at least have somewhat of a grasp over how Quality Control works here. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:44, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Additionally users do not have permission to remove Quality Control templates, even if all the issues on their article has been fixed. Your mention of "thus having permission" is incorrect. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:49, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Plague, there's no need to be bitter. --Big Guy (talk) 14:33, August 1, 2015 (UTC) but diffrence is that i still have a connect to these guys, even reading the rules there are things missed, even with a number of diffrent programs in place to do the work for me there are things that get missed. getting pissed at a new user because they ask if the issue is fixed, heck getting all high and mighty because ANY user asks if the issue is fixed isn't what you should do. that's just discuraging cooperative users from wanting help and causes any user to view you negatively. so if it's not fixed and they are asking if they can remove the banner, just say no it's not fixed and if you missed it here is why. or tell them they fixed it, they are treating you as their editor since that is the role the admins take when they place a tag on a page, and really that's the role anyone who puts a banner up SHOULD be taking. You're seeing the mistakes they are not seeing and you're brining them to the writer's attenton. It's bad practice to just say "FIX IT" and not give what to fix or to specify when they ask what you mean or obviously don't understand. Getting high and mighty and treating them as if they are lessor beings does nothing but satify your own ego. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:22, August 2, 2015 (UTC) As appreciated as your advice is, Plague, let's look at this example through a historical perspective rather than the moralistic and rather mechanical one you've presented. For one, Aeonmarine has failed to make such changes in the past regarding these Quality control issues. Secondly, you can't really do anything to persuade Aeonmarine and/or fix the issue any more than we have - if anything, historically you have only inflamed these kinds of situations. Unless there's egotism involved on your side here which constantly requires you to have a word in every discussion - which amusingly makes you calling out our "high and mighty" behaviour incredibly ironic - your comments really don't put too much on the table. Lastly, I'd just like to add on a less formal note that, well, this is just a fan ficition wiki, Plague. You really shouldn't get so upset. Oh and p.s., in the end, my efforts managed to provoke the issue getting fixed anyway. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 07:12, August 2, 2015 (UTC) The admins aren't here to fix the issues. Your simply bitter over the Auto-whatever article and it's tagging. --Big Guy (talk) 09:16, August 2, 2015 (UTC) You should really learn how to capitalise proper nouns. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:17, August 24, 2015 (UTC)